


Give Up

by cherrybcmb (chamcmile)



Series: Hazbin One-Shots [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Chalastor, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Playful teasing, charlastor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamcmile/pseuds/cherrybcmb
Summary: a short drabble about how charlie just doesn't want to give up on some things -- and alastor needing to choose his words a little wiser.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Hazbin One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 176





	Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> YEET hi i wrote this like a day after hazbin came out so i wasn't used to writing them, please excuse it lmao.

Something was off with the refrigerator. No matter what she did to it, it wouldn't stay cold, and neither would the freezer. Her popsicles kept melting and the pudding was going bad. 

So she stared at it. Angel had given up trying to help her, if only because Charlie was too positive about the fact that it couldn't be broken. Her hands covered her cheeks as she held her head in her hands, humming in thought to herself. And then she felt a pressure on her shoulder, followed by something soft leading to sharpness atop her head. 

The princess slowly looked up, seeing a certain deer demon staring down at her. 

"Uh, hi, Al?" Charlie questioned, raising one eyebrow. "What are you doing?" 

"Why, my dear, I was passing by and you seemed like a convenient stop! And you were standing so still, I thought you might be a wonderful armrest." He wiggled the fingers of his left hand, leaving his right elbow to continue resting on her head. 

Charlie cracked a smile, her nose wrinkling. 

"Okay, well, you're right in that I'm standing still. The fridge just won't work." Alastor hummed above her, leaning forward over her. 

"I do believe I have a solution to your problem!" His grin widened to show more of his razor-sharp teeth, crimson eyes narrowing down. 

"And that would be?" Charlie asked hesitantly. 

He took a step back, bending over to smooth down her blonde locks again. He summoned his microphone, looking down at her. 

"It's broken, doll. The only solution?" He brought the microphone up to his mouth, "to replace it." 

A snap of his fingers and a bigger better fridge took its place. Charlie groaned, a fake pout settling on her face. 

"Thaaanks, Al." 

Alastor chuckled, letting go of the microphone and placing his hands behind his back. 

"Your stubbornness to fix everything is just so endearing. Really, sweetheart, you must learn to give up at some point."

Charlie crossed her arms over her chest, a little smile caused her teeth to poke out. 

"Oh! So you want me to give up on finding time to get us alone? Want me to give up on kissing your cheek?" She unwound her arms and turned around, a knowing look on her face as she closed her eyes. 

"What? No! Of course not." 

Charlie giggled. "I thought so."


End file.
